Sjinjection
by DeathBatBabe97
Summary: Sips and Sjin have been flirting for years. Will things finally go to the next level?
1. Chapter 1

**Many thanks go to 23thornxroses for proof reading. I had a lot of fun writing this. Hope you guys like it! EXTREMELY NSFW. Stay smutty. -D**

"Sips!" called out the young boy, walking around the house to find his friend.

"Sips, you mothertrucker, answer me!"

Creeping upon his victim, Sips stomped his feet and wrapped his arms around Sjin.

"Goddammit, Sips! Fuck you!"

He began laughing uncontrollably, setting down Sjin. The boy pushed him, irritated.

"Great, now I'm sweating." pouted Sjin.

"I think that sweat is sexy on guys. Makes them look like they worked hard, though they haven't," Sips smirked, walking up the stairs, brushing his hand across Sjin's chest,

"Yet..."

Watching his best friend walk up the stairs, his face flushed, longing for more than just Sips' touch; He wanted more. So much more.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"It's so hot in here," murmured Sjin, to himself while taking his shirt off.

"Might be because you're in the room." said a smirking Sips, leaning against the doorframe to Sjin's bedroom.

His face flushing once again, to a near wine colour.

"Th-Thanks."

Sips stood straight, striding over to Sjin's bed, running his hand across the sheets, and his comforter.

"New sheets, hm? Have you...

Tested them out?"

Sjin shook his head, his heart skipping a beat with every word Sips said.

The older guy nodded, walking back toward the doorway as his fingers lingered on the bed for a moment. He turned around before reaching the exits, looking at Sjin, then walking back up to him, pressing himself softly against him inadvertently shoving Sjin against the wall.

"Maybe you should sometime." Sips seductively whispered in his ear.

Feeling his friend's breath on his neck, Sjin stiffened, using all of his might to not slam Sips onto the bed and passionately make love to him.

Sips chuckled darkly, seeing the effect he has on his friend, he stepped back.

"Goodnight." he said, walking out of the room and shutting the door. Sjin's knees buckled beneath him as he heard the slam of the door, wanting Sips to come back and lay in bed with him.

'I can just sleep this feeling off, right?' he thought, climbing into bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Many thanks to 23thornsxroses for proof reading. Check out her stuff! I had a lot of fun writing this. Hope you guys like it! EXTREMELY NSFW. Stay smutty. -D**

Sjin groaned, in his sleep, eventually throwing his sheets off of him.

''Why does it have to be so hot in here?'' he growled, irritated that A/C was off. He rolled over, stopped by a hard surface.

''Sleep well?'' smirked Sips.

Sjin looked up at his friend, his eyes wide,

"S-Sips...''

Sips smiled, his eyes sparkling as he slithered his ice cold hand around Sjin's waist, pulling him close. Sharply inhaling at Sips' touch, Sjin tensed up. The older of the two chuckled, his hand trailing from Sjin's waist, up to his bare chest, lingering for moment before moving to his neck and tilting is upward, leaning in and just barely pressing his lips to Sjin's neck.

Without warning, Sips nipped his neck. Sjin whimpered a bit, surprised but turned on. He pressed against his housemate, his hands on Sips' jeans.

''Are you wanting something?'' chuckled Sips, licking the length of Sjin's neck.

Sjin whimpered, craving attention toward his lower half.

''What was that? I couldnt quite hear you.'' He taunted.

Wrapping his leg around Sips' waist, Sjin pressed his hips into his friend's, signaling his need. Sips ran his cold hand back down, running his fingertips just under the waistband of Sjin's boxers, teasing him.

''Please, Sips. I-I want...''

''Want what?'' Sips whispered, his hand going just beneath the elastic.

Sjin scooted up, nearly forcing Sips' hand to touch him, but his friend was too quick.

"Nuhuhuh, you cant trick me.''

Sjin's member began to throb, aching to be relieved.

''You have to tell me what you want.''

Sjin's breathing became heavier as Sips grabbed his bulge.

"I want you to fuck me silly, Sips.'' moaned Sjin, his hips beginning to gyrate. Sips smirked, squeezing him a little harder, loving his effect on Sjin. He ran wet kisses up Sjin's neck, biting him occasionally as he reached Sjin's lips, just barely touching them.

"Maybe tomorrow, I'm quite tired.'' Sips whispered, getting up from the bed slowly and leaving his new pet in bed, alone once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! Last chapter. It's a long and sexy one. c; Again, thanks to 23thornsxroses for proof reading. She's awesome! Also is a really talented writer. Check her out! Stay smutty. -D**

Sjin tried falling back asleep, only to be interrupted by the thoughts of Sips. He tossed. He turned. No matter how he laid in his bed, he couldn't find a comfortable position.

Downstairs, the sound of things crashing, and knocking around were audible.

"What the hell is that?" murmured Sjin, leaning up and sitting on the edge of the bed, finally calming down after the encounter with Sips. He got up, throwing on some lounge pants, but couldn't be bothered to put on a shirt.

As he trudged down the stairs, the cold air of the A/C being turned on full blast snapped him out of his sleepy haze. His eyes grew wide as he assessed the damage of the living room; Everything was strewn about.

Sjin reached the last step, careful. He looked around for a perpetrator, he tiptoed across the hardwood floor, in between the broken glass and flipped tables. Shutting the door noiselessly, he was immediately slammed against it, his chest pressing up on the door.

"What the fuck!?" he yelled.

The assailant remained silent, their hands trailing down from Sjin's shoulder blades to his ass, roughly squeezing it. The icy touch was familiar; it was Sips.

Grabbing Sjin by the arm, he turned him around and once again shoved him against the door.

"Goddamn you, Sips." Sjin sighed, calming down.

Sips pressed his finger against Sjin's lips, shushing him. He leaned into his friend's vicinity, whispering into his ear.

"You said you want me, hm? Go upstairs, into my room, lay on my bed. I'll be there in five minutes, no less."

Sips let Sjin go, who lingered for a moment, then hopped upstairs. Sips began cleaning the mess up, finishing quickly. As rough as he was, he'd never want to hurt Sjin.

After sweeping, he walked upstairs and opened the door to his room. Sjin did as he was told. He was curled up on Sips' bed, facing opposite the door. Sips shut the door, advancing toward the bed, laying down next to his best friend, sliding his arms around Sjin's waist.

"Your hands aren't cold anymore." whispered Sjin, who turned around to face Sips.

"Yeah, I know." he replied, pulling him closer and snuggling up against him, resting his head on Sjin's chest. Sjin furrowed his brow, noticing a change in Sips' demeanor.

"Are you okay?"

Sips nodded, leaning up and gently kissing Sjin. His hand moved from his waist, to Sjin's jaw, cradling his face in his hands.

"I didn't mean to be so rough with you. I guess I was just letting my jealousy out, from when you were with other guys." he whispered, pecking Sjin again.

Sjin tilted his head, slightly smirking.

"You don't need to apologize, Sipsy," giggled Sjin, as he used Sips' petname, "I don't mind it a little rough. I actually like it."

Sips stared into Sjin's chocolate brown eyes for a moment before kissing him passionately. Smiling into the kiss, Sjin wrapped his arms around Sips' neck, pulling Sips on top of him. Sips chuckled a bit, resting his hands on either sides of Sjin's head before directing his attention to his partner's neck.

Sjin slid his hands down Sips' hips, wrapping his legs around his waist.

"Mmm, Sips."

"You like that huh?"

Sjin nodded as the love-filled kisses continued down his neck, to his smooth chest. He giggled as Sips ran his fingernails down Sjin's side, inducing goosebumps.

Straddling Sjin's hips, allowing himself to lean up, he ran both hands down Sjin's chest & stomach, then back up. He kissed Sjin once again, running his tongue against Sjin's bottom lip, demanding entry. Opening his mouth slightly, Sjin let his lover's tongue enter his mouth, moaning softly.

Diverting his attention from the wrestling going on in his mouth, Sjin undid his drawstring, letting his throbbing member relax from the pressure in his tight lounge pants.

"No, don't do that," Sips pouted, breaking the kiss and forfeiting the wrestling match, "I want to."

Sjin smiled, retying his drawstring. Sips slid down a bit, pinning Sjin's legs down with his ass. He leaned down, kissing down the length of his stomach, reaching the now sloppily tied drawstring. His eyes met Sjin's as he untied the bow with his teeth. He ran his tongue on the edge of Sjin's lounge pants before slowly removing them. He smiled, seeing how badly Sjin wanted him, he pressed his lips against Sjin's hard cock over his boxers.

"Siiiiipsssss..." moaned Sjin, breathlessly.

Grinning, Sips ran his tongue up the cloth covering Sjin's aching rod. Sjin ran his fingers through Sips' hair.

"Ccchhhrrriiiisssst, Sips."

Sips chuckled, kicking off his shoes and sliding his pants off, straddling Sjin again, and began kissing his neck. Sucking gently, he left a trail of love bites from Sjin's jawline to collarbone whilst gyrating his hips on top of Sjin's.

Sjin bit his lip, stifling a moan as all of his senses became stimulated; the sight of Sips on top of him, the sound of the rustling sheets, the musky scent of Sips, the taste of Sips' tongue, and the most overpowering of all, Sips' touch.

"Please..." whined Sjin.

"Mmm, please what?" Sips taunted in between kisses.

Sjin gasped as Sips bit his neck. He pressed his chest against Sips, flipping on top of him.

"I'm not gonna ask anymore." growled Sjin, aggressively turned on.

"That's more like it." purred Sips who was interrupted by a rough kiss delivered by Sjin who ripped off Sips' shirt, sending the buttons flying across the room.

Slipping his hand down Sips' boxers, he began gently rubbing his stiff shaft, working him up.

"Fuck, Sjin..." moaned Sips.

As Sjin rubbed Sips off, he grabbed the lube out of the bedside table.

"How'd you know I keep that there?" said Sips in between pants.

Sjin giggled, crushing his lips against Sips',

"Don't think I can't hear you at night, Sips. I've thought about coming up here a few times."

Sips thrashed as the pleasure because almost unbearable.

"You should've come up here sooner, Sjin. I'm enjoying this."

"Mmmm, you haven't seen anything yet."

On the edge of a climax, Sips arched his back.

"I'm almost there, Sjin, oh my god!" screamed Sips, bucking his hips. Sjin quickly wrapped his fingers around the base of Sips' shaft, cutting off Sips from erupting.

"Gooooodddddammiiiitttt, Sjin." panted Sips. Sjin smirked, kissing the now irritated but extremely turned on partner of his and biting his bottom lip. Wrapping his legs around Sjin's waist, pressing his hips against Sjin's.

Sjin giggled, licking his lips as he tugged Sips' boxers down as well as his own. He grabbed the bottle of lube, popping the lid. Sips gasped, quickly grabbing Sjin's wrists.

"Sjin, wait..."

"What is it, Sips?" asked Sjin, concerned.

Sips inhaled deeply, letting out a shaky breath.

"I-I've never... I haven't..."

"Had sex?"

Sips nodded, looking down, ashamed.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's okay." Sjin said reassuringly, cupping Sips' face in his hands, gently kissing him, "I don't mind. It makes it more special. And if we're being honest here, those noises you heard upstairs when I had guys over, weren't real. I was trying to make you jealous, but you never... So I've never done it either." he confessed.

Sips' blue eyes met Sjin's brown ones, love filling his gaze. He slid his arms around Sjin's neck, kissing him.

"Will it hurt?" Sips asked.

Sjin nodded, resting his chin on top of Sips' head which was pressed against his chest.

"At first. But you'll get used to it."

Sips sighed, laying back & letting Sjin do what he wanted.

Sjin, careful not to hurt Sips more than he had to. He popped the lid again, he tossed the bottle to Sips. Sjin smirked.

"Maybe you'll want to do this part."

Sips bit his lip, pulling Sjin directly on top of him, before squirting some of the greasy liquid into his hand and started covering his lover's hard rod.

"Fuuuuck, Sips." moaned Sjin.

Sips continued pleasuring Sjin, before Sjin pulled away.

"We're gonna have to wait for that. " whispered Sjin, parting Sips' legs.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sjin asked again, making sure Sips was comfortable. Sips nodded, kissing him.

"If it's with you, I'm positive."

Sjin smiled, running his hand up Sips' thigh, causing him to shiver.

"Can you just tell me when you're about to... You know..."

Sjin chuckled, nodding.

"Of course."

Sjin positioned himself, making sure Sips is okay.

"I'm about to."

Sips breathed deeply, closing his eyes. Sjin pressed against Sips' tight entrance, slowly pushing in. Inhaling sharply, Sips squealed.

"Are you okay?"

"Just keep going, please."

Sjin obliged, pushing in a little more, his almost full length inside of Sips. Sips once again tensed up, gripping the sheets.

"We don't have t-."

"Shut the hell up, and keep fucking me." demanded Sips.

Pulling out, then pushing back in, Sjin began gently but quickly pumping in and out of Sips.

"Oh, fuck, Sjin."

"You okay?" Sjin asked, grabbing Sips' shoulders for support.

"Fuck yessssssss." hissed Sips, the pain turning into pleasure.

Sjin returned Sips' moans, leaning down and kissing him roughly.

"Jesus Christ, Sjin! Harder, please!"

Sjin thrusted harder, making Sips moan louder.

"Fucking hell, Sjin! Ohhhhh my god."

Reaching down, Sjin wrapped his hand around Sips' rod, pumping it in rhythm with his hips. Sips grasped the sheets, pure ecstasy washing over him, his knuckles turning white.

Sjin moaned, resting his forehead atop Sips' as he thrusted in and out, stretching out his tight hole.

"Sjin, oh fuck, Sjin! I'm gonna... Oh my god!"

Sjin moaned in sync with Sips, as they both violently climaxed.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" they yelled simultaneously, Sips digging his nails into Sjin's back.

As Sjin pulled out of Sips, he sighed with relief, rolling off of Sips and laying beside him. Sips turned on his side, dazed.

"Good god, Sjin. I never knew you could be so dominant."

Sjin smiled, pulling Sips against him and kissing him gently.

"I'm glad I waited to show you."

Sips wrapped his arms around Sjin and rested his head on his bicep as they crawled under the covers.

"Sjin?" Sips whispered.

"Yeah, Sipsy?"

Sips kissed him again.

"Maybe tomorrow?"

"Maybe tomorrow."


End file.
